crossverse_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Mashiro
About Soul Mashiro is a half meta-human and half Aneenian (layer 37). She is the daughter of former Parallel seat zero and CEO Emi Le’eni Mashiro and Kage “Bones” Mashiro. Soul is currently seat zero and CEO of Parallel which is the highest rank and makes her the leader of Parallel. She is currently the most powerful being known in twenty layers (including Earth’s layer, layer 3). Extra Info Age: Parallel (14-18) Paracosm + TDL (19-23) Energy class(s): Nihil, Onyx, Dunamis Status: Alive Personality type: ISFJ (The Defender) History Born on October 7th to Emi Le’eni Mashiro and Kage “Bones” Mashiro. Her father was absent in her life from an early age. Her mother lied that he was busy with Parallel matters (as her father was the co-founder of Parallel). But really Bones had cut himself off from that world and pursued his own goals of power and revenge. Even as the current seat 0 and CEO, Emi kept a rather simple life when raising Soul. She practically grew up separated from it all. Still, her mother did teach her the basics of fighting and channeling energy. When Soul was ten, Fear attacked their home and in a tough battle, deeply injured Emi for her Omni fragment. Before she died, she gave Soul her fragment.( This was an incredibly risky and rare move but it surprisingly worked) For a week, Soul wandered the streets in pure shock until Tenzen found her. For two years he had her placed in normal foster care but her growing powers did not match well with her strong emotions, especially since her Omni fragment did not mesh well with her Nihil energy class, foster parents tended to not like Soul. Tenzen eventually enrolled her in the Parallel academy and she stayed there her remaining years. Soul has had many encounters with Fear since he “killed” her mother. By the time she was finally able to defeat him (which was after he had taken her Omni fragment), she died in the process. But she was revived with a Nihil fragment from Thaddeus who deemed her worthy of it. When Bones came back for his plan to take down Parallel, he was able to kidnap Soul and had her tortured. Believing she’d side with him. This was how she received her Dunamis band but she wasn’t able to complete the process due to her mental state not being strong enough, thus she became a contaminated Dunamis band user. Soul eventually rose through the ranks much to Yukino Axel’s dismay. She became the zero seat and CEO of Parallel after Talon’s death. She is still currently in that position. Appearance Soul was pretty short for a long time and still sort of is (that’s if you count 5”5 as being short). She’s pretty dainty and looks very young. Most people always assume she’s a child. She has black straight hair and dark blue eyes. The dark blue eyes come from her mother who was Aneenian. For most of her life, Soul has always kept her hair short, basically to the middle of her neck but she eventually begins to grow it out. From ages 19-21, she keeps her hair length to her shoulders but then eventually after being 21, starts keeping her hair short again. When her hair is longer, she tends to wear it up in ponytails often. Soul can be described as someone in very deep thought. Often looks like she’s miles away in another world. The crease between her eyebrows is very strong. And since her father is of Japanese descent, she retains some Asian features. Her skin is pretty pale as well which comes from her mother. For attire, Soul mainly wears darks. At home, she’ll likely be in a tank top or T-shirt with joggers. Other than that she’ll wear the Parallel training outfit or sometimes will dress nicely in business attire if she has to do a press conference or interview. Personality At a younger age she was more rebellious and would have outbursts of either anger or confidence. Mainly, she was extremely impulsive and emotional to the point she’d let it get to her. As she grew older, Soul became a lot more composed and hardly retains any of her older impulsive self. Soul is still an emotional person. She cares very deeply for people even if they’re strangers. She’s the one who looks for options that involve no one having to be sacrificed. However, this ideology has costed her in battles. Since Soul tends to view the good in everyone, she’ll go to great lengths to preserve any life. She’s extremely caring and loyal but often hides this with her calm and stoic exterior. Soul is the type to express her love quietly unless it’s in battle, then she’ll go all out to protect those she loves. Soul is extremely independent to the point she has trouble relying on others, as she does not want to be a burden. This can obviously be a damper on her mental state especially as she’ll take on other people’s problems as well. And since she’s so altruistic and idealistic, she’ll never give up on a someone or leave someone behind. That’s why when Yukino Axel went rogue, Soul still pursues her because Yukino is a friend and she just can’t give up on her. Her tendency to be independent tends to result in lots of stubbornness as well. Most people find Soul hard to get to know but when they do know her, many find her to be one of the best people they’ve ever met.